Devil Evil Game Club
by Hwang Yumi
Summary: Kehidupan abstrak murid-murid Devil Evil Game Club. Tentang seluk beluk perjalanan cinta mereka diiringi persahabat serta kekeluargaan yang sangat kental dan tebal/?/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Devil EvilGame Club :: Intro Failed

Cast : ALL Couple EXO, B.A.P and Super Junior

Other Cast : bisa bertambah seiring berjalannyacerita.

Genre : humor garing kriuk-kriuk.-.

Length : banyak

Rate : Kagak tau -.-

Author : Hyunie

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua dan Managemen masing-masing. Khusus Hwang Young Jin milik Author seorang XD

Warning : **YAOI! **Ga to the Je, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak lagi.-. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ MY FICT!**

Summary : Kehidupan abstrak murid-murid Devil Evil Game Club. Tentang seluk beluk perjalanan cinta mereka diiringi persahabat serta kekeluargaan yang sangat kental dan tebal/?/

**NO BASH**

.

.

**NO FLAME**

.

.

**NO PLAGIAT**

.

.

**NO SILENT READERS :3**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Rainbow Senior High School

Kehidupan di Rainbow Senior High School. Sekolah khusus namja berasrama yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang abnormal dan juga abstrak. Sekolah elit yang tidak semua muridnya bersikap elit. Seperti namanya 'Rainbow' SHS sungguh sangat berwarna dan juga abstrak. Pada hari ini dan seperti biasanya /Hyunie pidato :v *abaikan/ SMA Rainbow menjalani aktivitas yang sudah-sudah(?).

Tepatnya sekarang adalah jam istirahat, didalam sebuah ruangan yang diyakini berisi orang-orang yang abnormal nan abstrak sedang membuat video dokumentasi – abstrak tentunya – mengalami kegaduhan yang gak ketulungan. Sebelum Negara api menyerang/?/ sebaiknya sang Author harus turun tangan. Jadi lebih baik sang Author memperkenalkan anggota club tersebut.

.

.

Pertama, Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Cho SAM atau Kyu hyung –khusus murid clubnya–. Usianya terbilang muda, ia berusia 21 tahun. Guru yang mengajar matematika dan sangat hobby bermain game. Kyuhyun adalah pendiri dari club ini. Kyuhyun memiliki namjachingu bernama Lee Sungmin. Jarak usia mereka hanya terpaut 3 tahun. Kyuhyun terkenal dengan kekilerannya/?/ dan guru yang memiliki aura yang sangat-sangat mistis/?/ /Hyunie: namanya juga epil makne(?) #abaikan/. Guru ini juga memiliki suara yang sangat merdu, dia juga memiliki warna kulit yang sangat pucat. Tak jarang orang mengiranya adlah mayat hidup/?/.

.

.

Kedua, Shim Changmin. Panggil saja food monster –semua murid maupun guru memanggilnya begitu–. Usianya sama dengan Kyuhyun, 21 tahun. Changmin mengajar olahraga serta pelatih tim basket Rainbow SHS. Changmin sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun mereka sangat menggilai yang namanya GAME! Garis bawahi itu, GAME! Ehem, Changmin dan Kyuhyun merupakan partner in crime. Changmin terkenal sebagai guru yang blak-blakan, dia juga merupakan guru tergila dan terabstrak dari guru abstrak yang ada di Rainbow SHS -_-a. Changmin memiliki tinggi yang sangat SUPER! Banyak siswa yang menjulukinya guru tiang, guru kelebihan kalsium dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

Ketiga, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu. Kris merupakan ketua dari Devi Evil Game Club. Kris juga merupakan kapten basket Rainbow SHS. Ia duduk di kelas 12-1, Kris adalah namja terpopuler disekolahnya. Tapi sayang, nasibnya harus berada di club abstrak ini. Katanya sih, club ini tak menguras tenaga. Cukup datang dan dia bisa tidur dengan puas. Sungguh picik pemikiran dari ketua basket dan ketua club ini sendiri. Yah, Kris tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia memiliki aura mistis yang hampir setara dengan Kyuhyun, tinggi badan Kris tak jauh berbeda dari gurunya –Shim Changmin–. Kris juga terkenal akan julukan ice prince oleh para fansnya, tapi sepertinya julukan itu tidak akan berlaku jika dia berada di club ini. Kris juga memiliki rumor jika dia adalah seorang playboy cap kebo dungu/?/. Usia kris sekarang menginjak 18 tahun, dan sepertinya seorang Kris Wu sedang jatuh cinta. Indahnya masa remaja…

.

.

Keempat, Lee Taemin atau sekarang berubah menjadi Choi Taemin. Uppss! Ini rahasia, Taemin sebenarnya sudah menikah dengan seorang namja yang bernama Choi Minho. Dan pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung selama satu tahun. Hanya anggota Devil Evil Game Club yang mengetahui pernikahannya. Karena pernikahan Taemin dan Minho dilakukan secara rahasia. Taemin berusia 17 tahun, ia menduduki kelas 11-3. Taemin terkenal akan kecantikannya, ia juga sangat ahli dalam hal dance, vocal, dan rap. Sosok namja yang memiliki multitalent. Taemin juga dikenal dengan kegilaannya akan berdandan layaknya wanita. Taemin juga seorang namja yang tidak akan pernah mau ketinggalan akan gossip yang tersebar… yah… bisa dibilang namja penggossip. /dihajar rame-rame/

.

.

Kelima, Oh Sehoon. Sehun adalah namja yang terkenal sebagai ice prince sama seperti Kris Wu. Penggemarnya tak kalah banyak dari Kris. Sehun menduduki kelas 11-2, usianya 17 tahun. Sayang, Sehun sudah memiliki namjachingu bernama Xi Luhan. Luhan sendiri merupakan mahasiswa jurusan seni. Usia mereka terpaut 4 tahun. Sehun bisa menjadi sangat manja saat bersama sang namjachingu. Sehun juga terkenal akan kecadelannya dan namja yang sangat irit bicara. Sehun pernah mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi pelangi da itu membuatnya dikejar-kejar oleh para penggemarnya.

.

.

Kelima, Choi Junhong. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Zelo. Ia merupakan murid kelas 10-1, usianya 16 tahun. Zelo sangat suka mengganti warna rambutnya –sama seperti Sehun–, bahkan ia pernah dihukum karena rambutnya berwarna soft pink. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya jera. Zelo memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Young Jin, dan merupakan anggota club ini juga. Zelo juga mengetahui rahasia dari sahabatnya itu. Zelo sangat ahli dalam hal dance dan rap. Ia bahkan pernah mengikuti lomba dance antar sekolah dan meraih juara umum pertama. Selain terkenal karena multitalentnya, Zelo juga dikenal karena memiliki wajah yang imut. Ckckck… sungguh beruntung kau, nak.

.

.

Keenam, Hwang Young Jin. Merupakan magnae Devi Evil Game Club. Menduduki kelas 10-1, usianya sangat muda yaitu 15 tahun. 'namja' yang sangat jenius. Ia merupakan anggota pertama yang masuk dalam club ini. Kalian pasti heran, kan? Baiklah mungkin nanti kita akan ceritakan lebih jelas pada scen berikitnya. Author bingung ingin menceritakan apalagi tentang sang tokoh utama ini. Yah, Young Jin adalah 'namja' yang ceria sangat ceria malah, dan hyperaktif. Sang troublemaker yang tak pernah jera.

.

.

.

Begitulah profil sementara dari anggota Devil Evil Game Club. Dari namanya saja pasti kita sudah tahu seberapa evilnya mereka, calon-calon troublemaker unggulan/?/. Murid-murid yang berlalu lalang disekitar ruangan club tersebut sudah tidak heran lagi dengan kefanatikan/?/ club tersebut. Semoga kau yang ingin memasuki club itu mampu mengendalikan emosi serta tidak cepat-cepat menuju rumah sakit jiwa terdekat/?/.

Dan, sepertinya cukup sampai disini perkenalan untuk anggota Devil Evil Game Club. Dipertemuan yang akan datang kita akan membahas tentang seluk beluk perjalanan cinta mereka diiringi persahabat serta kekeluargaan yang sangat kental dan tebal/?/.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Devil Evil Game Club :: Tahun Ajaran Baru

Cast : OC, Changmin TVXQ, ALL Couple EXO, B.A.P and Super Junior

Other Cast : bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : humor garing kriuk-kriuk.-.

Length : banyak

Rate : Kagak tau -.-

Author : Hyunie

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua dan Managemen masing-masing. Khusus Hwang Young Jin milik Author seorang XD

Warning : **YAOI!**, Ga to the Je, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak lagi.-. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ MY FICT! **

Summary : Kehidupan abstrak murid-murid Devil Evil Game Club. Tentang seluk beluk perjalanan cinta mereka diiringi persahabat serta kekeluargaan yang sangat kental dan tebal/?/

**NO BASH**

.

.

**NO FLAME**

.

.

**NO PLAGIAT **

.

.

**NO SILENT READERS :3 **

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"YA! HWANG YOUNG JIN! IRREONA! KAU MAU TERLAMBAT DATANG KESEKOLAH KITA YANG PERTAMA, EOH?!" teriak namja yang diketahui sebagai teman seperjuangannya Young Jin.

"lima menit lagi, junnie~~" jawab Young Jin. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"NO! KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN, SEMUA KOLEKSI PHOTO-PHOTOMU AKU BUANG DAN KUBAKAR SAMPAI HABIS!" ancam namja yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Young Jin. Dan dalam detik itu juga Young Jin langsung melesat kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

"hoaaamph… ini masih pagi Junnie, kenapa kau membangunkanku?! Aku masih sangat mengantuk?!" kesal namja yang diketahui bernama Young Jin kepada temannya.

"ini tahun ajaran baru dan aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama kita sekolah…" jawab namja itu cuek.

"HEH?! WTH?!" teriak Young Jin dengan nada mencapai 10 oktaf /?/. Sedangkan temannya segera menutup telinganya berharap suara melengking milik Young Jin tidak membuatnya tuli.

"kau sungguh tidak sopan Youngie, aku lebih tua darimu. Dan bisakah kau tidak berteriak?! Telingaku sakit!" protes namja itu pada Young Jin, ia mengusap-usap telinganya.

"kau tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana jika tidurmu diganggu dengan sangat tidak elitnya?! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi…" gerutu Young Jin tidak terima.

"yeah~~ I know I know…." Namja itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan meninggalkan Young Jin yang masih saja menggerutu.

"YA! CHOI JUNHONG! TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Young Jin pada namja yang bernama Junhong itu.

Gerbang sekolah sangat ramai, di pinggirnya terdapat banyak hiasan yang terbuat dari berbagai macam bunga. Tahun ajaran baru tahun ini sangat ramai, semua murid baru bergegas menuju aula yang tersedia. Tak terkecuali Hwang Young Jin dan Choi Junhong. Mereka terlihat sangat-sangat bersemangat di hari pertama mereka sekolah.

Yah, walau ada beberapa kesulitan bagi Young Jin untuk memasuki sekolah berasrama ini. Sekolah mereka yang baru ini menyediakan semua keperluan murid-muridnya. Mereka hanya perlu membawa badan dan pakaian dalam saja. Semua perlengkapan sekolah sudah tersedia selengkap-lengkapnya. Siapa yang tidak ingin memasuki sekolah yang sangat elit ini?

Mereka kini tengah berada di dalam aula sekolah. Penyambutan untuk murid baru berlangsung secara khidmat. Tak jarang suasana menjadi ramai karena tepuk tangan dari para murid. Sambutan dari kepala sekolah sudah berlangsung secara khidmat dan tatapan malas dari beberapa murid.

"baiklah, mari kita dengar sambutan dari Ketua OSIS kita… Kim Junmyeon…" panggil sang pembawa acara dan di hadiahi tepuk tangan dari para murid. Junmyeon segera menaiki panggung, ia menampilkan angelic smilenya. Banyak murid-murid yang terpana akan senyumannya itu.

"baiklah, sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang telah berjuang dan selamat untuk kalian yang diterima di sekolah ini. Saya harap kita bisa berjuang bersama-sama untuk beberapa tahun kedepan… bla… bla… bla… bla… bla… bla…." Junmyeon memulai rutinitas pidatonya dengan khidmat. "Cukup sekian sambutan dari saya, semoga kalian betah berada di sekolah ini." Junmyeon mengakhiri pidatonya yang cukup panjang. Ani! Sangat panjang malah. Bayangkan saja, bahkan ada siswa yang dengan elitnya tertidur sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Acara berlangsung dengan tertib, setelah diberitahukan beberapa peraturan yang harus dipatuhi. Semua murid kelas satu segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing untuk memulai kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Terlihat dua anak adam yang berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Setelah mendengar pengumuman pembagian kelas, ternyata mereka sekelas, yaitu kelas 10-1.

"Youngie, apa kau serius dengan semua ini?" Tanya Junhong memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"yeah~ aku harus melakukannya, bagaimanapun caranya. Meskipun ini sangat bertentangan tapi tekadku sudah bulat." Jawab Young Jin mantap. Tak ada gurat penyesalan diwajahnya. Junhong hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah akan kelakuan teman seperjuangannya itu.

Tanpa sadar Young Jin dan Junhong sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Mereka segera masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Young Jin memilih duduk di bagian belakang pojok dekat jendela. Sedangkan, Junhong hanya mengikuti Young Jin. Mereka sangat dekat, dimanapun ada Young Jin disitu ada Junhong dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Bel tanda pelajaran segera dimulai telah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu. Seorang yang diketahui sebagai guru memasuki kelas 10-1. Guru namja yang sangat manis, dan cantik. Semua mata tertuju pada guru tersebut. Sang guru berjalan menuju mejanya dan meletakkan buku yang ia bawa. Sang guru berdiri didepan kelas dan memandangi anak didiknya dan memulai perkenalan.

"baiklah, pertama-tama perkenalkan nama saya Lee Sungmin. Saya berperan sebagai walikelas kalian serta sebagai guru biologi kalian. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Lee seonsaengnim ataupun Sungmin seonsaengnim." ucapnya, "apakah ada pertanyaan?" lanjutnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum ramah kepada semua anak didiknya. "baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan. Kalau negitu saya ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian serta kegemaran kalian. Dimulai dari kau yang di ujung depan sebelah kanan." Perintah Sungmin seonsaengnim pada muridnya.

"a-ne. Naneun Moon Jongup imnida. Aku sangat menyukai dance dan juga menyanyi." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Dan perkenalan anak-anak dikelaspun menjadi ramai bahkan tak jarang diantara mereka mempertontonkan keahlian mereka.

"nah, kau yang di pojok belakang." Tunjuk Sungmin seonsaengnim. Namja yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin seonsaengnim segera berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Naneun Choi Junhong imnida. Keahlianku adalah beatbox, rap serta dance dan aku sangat suka bermain skeatboard." Ucapnya ceria.

"bisakah kau tunjukan salah satu keahlianmu?" pinta Sungmin seonsaengnim. Semua murid melihat kearah Junhong, Junhong yang dilihat seperti itu cukup salah tingkah apalagi semua teman barunya menyoraki Junhong untuk menunjukan kebolehannya.

Dan mau tidak mau Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya, "ne, baiklah Lee seonsaengnim." Ucapnya akhirnya. Junhong menarik nafas panjang dan melafalkan bagian rap dari boyband favoritenya.

Yeah  
Ginagin ssaume mogi mareun  
Geu daedeureul wihae nallineun Punch  
Seoroga dareugo pyeoneul gareugo  
Geu mari got mujihan saramdeul marigo  
Simjange ullineun nae mari nimalgwa dareuni  
Hwaganani deureo samadi jansori  
(Rest In Peace) jinsildeureul wihan I gido  
Garyeojin siseutem geomeun geurimjaga wiro  
Deopyeodo gulhaji annneun sinseonghan baetji  
What's The Name Of The Game? B.A.P

Junhong segera menghirup nafas dalam. Semua menatap kagum akan kecepatan rap Junhong. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka memuji kehebatan Junhong.

"daebak!"

"keren!"

"rapnya cepat sekali.."

"wajahnya juga cantik…"

"bodynya sexy…"

"bohai…"

Itulah beberapa komentar dari teman-teman baru Junhong. Yah, walau ada beberapa yang menyeleweng -_-! Sedangkan Junhong hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu serta menatap malas pada teman-teman barunya yang berbicara tentang bodynya.

"baiklah, tenang anak-anak. Sekarang yang disebelah Junhong. Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Sungmin seonsaengnim.

"ah! Ne, SAM. Naneun Hwang Young Jin imnida. Panggil saja Young Jin." Young Jin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada cuek.

"apa keahlianmu, Young Jin?" Tanya Sungmin seonsaengnim.

"keahlianku? A-ne, keahlianku bermain music." Jawab Young Jin.

"baiklah, maukah kau menunjukan keahlianmu kepada teman-temanmu?" Young Jin menatap seisi kelas. Semua murid menatap padanya, dan Young Jin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"ne, tapi disini adakah yang membawa alat music?" Tanya Young Jin.

"pakai saja biolaku." Seru namja manis yang diketahui bernama Henry Lau.

"baiklah…" Young Jin mengambil biola yang dibawa oleh teman sekelasnya. Young Jin mengapit biola diantara dagu dan bahunya. Ia mulai menggesekkan busurnya kepada senar biola, tangannya yang lihai memainkan nada serta gesekan busur pada senarnya yang sangat halus dan terlihat tegas. Semua mata menatap Young Jin dengan pandangan kagum, bahkan tak sedikit yang menghayati lagu tersebut.

Young Jin menyelesaikan satu lagunya bertepatan dengan bunyi bel istirahat. Young Jin mengembalikan alat music itu kepada pemiliknya. "ghamsahamnida…" ucap Young Jin setelah mengembalikan biola tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Young Jin lalu kembalai ketempat duduknya.

"baiklah anak-anak pertemuan kita sampai disini dulu. Minggu depan kita bertemu lagi dan saya harap kalian bisa menjadi teman baik." Ucap Sungmin seonsaengnim mengakhiri pertemuannya. Setelah Sungmin seonsaengnim keluar kelas, murid-murid bergegas menuju kantin karena perut mereka sudah ber sing a song ria /?/.

.

.

.

"YA! OH SEHUN WANTING… eh… WAITING ME!" teriak namja cantik berambut cukup panjang sedang memanggil temannya. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil –Oh Sehun– itu segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Namja cantik tadi segera mengejar namja satunya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Ia terus berlari tak menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya kagum dan juga iri.

"TAEMIN!" namja yang bernama Taemin segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo hyung?! Tak lihatkah engkau daku sedang mengejar namja cadel itu?" kesal Taemin dengan ucapan ngelanturnya. Sebenarnya siapa yang ngelantur? Author yang bernama Hyunie ini kah? Atau namja tjanteeks/?/ Taemin ini kah? #abaikan.

"aish… kau tadi di cari Minho, sebaiknya kau menemuinya. Kurasa dia menunggumu ditempat biasa." Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu segera menjelaskan apa kamsud-eh-maksud dari kedatangannya. Taemin yang mendengarnya sontak tersenyum gembira, ia segera pergi menuju tempat dimana Minho berada.

Taemin menghentikan langkahnya dan berteriak, "GOMAWO ONEW HYUNG! SEMOGA KAU MENDAPATKAN HYUNG CANTIK BERMATA KUCING ITU! WALAU MASIH CANTIKAN AKU SIH… HAHAHAHA…" sontak semua orang yang mendengar teriakkan Taemin menutup kupingnya. Mereka tidak mau menjadi tuli mendadak hanya dikarenakan suara melengking yang diciptakan Taemin tersebut.

Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil Onew itu terus berguman 'tidak kenal, tidak kenal' 'dia hanya orang gila' dan sebagainya. Dan dari tempat nan jauh dimato *plakk* tengah tersenyum simpul mendengar teriakan dari Taemin. Oh, nak! Sebegitu keras dan merdukah suara melengking tersebut sehingga kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri? Dunia memang gila!

.

.

.

'apakah namja gila tersebut sudah pergi?' namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu menghetikan langkah kakinya setelah ia rasa Taemin tidak mengejarnya lagi. Tanpa babibu Sehun segera memasuki area kantin dan memesan miniman kesukaannya yaitu bubble pop-eh-bubble tea.

Setelah memesan minuman kesukaannya, Sehun mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Matanya mengarah pada sosok namja tingginya melebihi rata-rata sedang melahap semua makanan yang terhidang didepannya. Sehun segera menuju meja namja tersebut.

"Changmin hyung…" panggil sehun pada namja penggila makanan tersebut dan hanya dihadiahi gumanan tak jelas dengan mulut penuh makanan. "ya! Changmin hyung!" teriak Sehun namun tidak terlalu keras karena ia sekarang sedang berada dikantin. Namja yang dipanggil Changmin tersebut mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap kesal kepada orang yang mengganggu kemesraannya dengan makanan tercintanya.

"ya! Oh Sehun, sopanlah sedikit aku ini gurumu, dan ini masih diarea sekolah, pabbo! Dan kau mengganggu acara mesra-mesraanku dengan pacar tercintaku ini!" kesal Changmin yang ternyata adalah guru Oh Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Tanya Changmin pada Sehun.

Sehun duduk didepan gurunya da memalingkan wajahnya, lebih memilih menatap siswa yang berlalu lalang daripada gurunya ini. "Kim JongIn kembali." satu nama itu dapat membuat Changmin tersedak. Ia buru-buru meminun bubble tea milik Sehun dan Changmin mendapat deathglare kebanggaan dari Sehun.

"UAPAH?!" teriak Changmin, ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya itu. tak mempedulikan deathglare tingkat World Cup /?/ milik Sehun.

"jangan teriak bisa tidak sih, Hyung?" kesal Sehun karena kupingnya menjadi sasara empuk teriakan Changmin dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari para siswa yang ada di kantin.

"m-maaf. T-tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Changmin ragu.

"Kim JongIn kembali. Si hitam itu. Kaitemsek itu kembali. Kau tidak mungkin melupakannya kan, Hyung?" ulang Sehun dengan nada kesal.

"kenapa ia kembali? Bagaimana dengan-"

"oleh maka itu, aku tadi kabur dari kembaran tak serupanya itu. Ia pasti memintaku untuk bertemu dengan Kaitem itu." sela sehun. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menghela nafas berat dan berguman 'sudah kuduga.' Changmin tidak tertarik lagi untuk melahap pacar-pacarnya itu dan menimbulkan kesakit hatian dari pada makanan yang diabaikan oleh Changmin -_-a.

Cukup lama mereka merundingkan nasib Kai dan Taemin hingga bel tanda istirahat telah berakhirpun berbunyi. Seluruh murid segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Sehun, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya. Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan pikiranya tak sadar jika hanya ia seorang diri yang berada dikantin.

Tiba-tiba….

"Shim Chang-"

Changmin pun berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kantin karena mencium bau makanan enak *makanan mulu -_-a* sedangkan orang yang memanggil Changmin yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan #heleh adalah kepala sekolah Rainbow SHS, LEE ASONGAN-eh-SOOMAN diabaikanya. Sooman yang terabaikan meratapi nasibnya dan mulai menangis dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dan lendir hijau di hidungnya *iwyuuuh*. Oke, abaikan saja, abaikan, abaikan…

.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung…" Panggil seorang namja pada guru tersebut.

"n-ne Cho seonsaengnim, ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin pada namja itu yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"aku ingin berbicara dengan mu, Hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun.

"ingin berbicara apa Cho seonsaengnim?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun lagi.

"sebaiknya berbicara diruanganku saja, kau tidak ada jam mengajar kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"n-ne, jam mengajarku sudah habis lima menit yang lalu." jawab Sungmin.

Tanpa babibu Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan menuju ruangannya. Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu sangat terkejut, tapi ia pasrah saja. Kyuhyun membawa sungmin kedalam ruangannya dan menutup ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun segera duduk di kursinya membiarkan Sungmin mematung. Ckckckck… dasar magnae tak sopan!

"a-ada apa ya, Cho seonsaengnim?" Tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"duduklah dahulu Sungmin hyung, dan panggil saja aku Kyuhyun. Aku lebih muda darimu, Hyung." Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah menatap Sungmin intens. Sungmin yang ditatap begitu hanya bisa menunduk salah tingkah. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan penampilanya?

Setelah saling lama mengheningkan cipta, tibalah saatnya Pembina upacara menyampaikan amanat #plaaaakk…. Setelah cukup lama keadaan hening, Sungmin membuka suara, "a-ada-"

"kau cantik, Hyung." Potong Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya diam, menunduk malu.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Diangkatnya dagu Sungmin. Ia menatap manik mata Sungmin lembut. Suasanan hening tercipta. Mereka masih menatap satu sama lain, berharap kejadian seperti ini terekam dengan sangat baik oleh otak mereka.

"Sungminnie hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"n-ne?" Sungmin tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Sungmin sangat malu.

"Sungminnie hyung, tatap aku." Perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mau menatap kearah Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin merona malu, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"a-ada apa?" Tanya sungmin dengan wajah yang sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"n-ne?" sahut Sungmin.

"Would you be mine?" kata Kyuhyun to the point.

"eoh?" Sungmin mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"hyung, aku mencintaimu… aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertemuan kita yang pertama, lima tahun yang lalu." Jelas Kyuhyun. Masih dengan tatapan lembutnya.

BLUSHH….

Wajah Sungmin kembali merah dan menjalar hingga ke kupingnya. Sungmin langsung menunduk karena malu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang bisa memendam perasaan padanya dan itu sejak lima tahun yang lalu? garis bawahi itu! LIMA TAHUN YANG LALU! Oke, Hyunie hiperball/?/

"ta-tapi… tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"semua itu bisa terjadi hyung… aku dulu sangat suka berkelahi, saat itu aku tengah babak belur dan hyung menyelamatkanku. Apa hyung lupa?" jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"ya! Kau Si bodoh itu? aish, jinjja? Apa bekas luka itu sudah menghilang?" Sungmin sibuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Tak tahu kah kau Sungmin bahwa luka itu terjadi lima tahun yang lalu, dan itu sudah sangat lama. Oh my!

"ne, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Kejadian itu kan lima tahun yang lalu." kata Kyuhyun. Ia sesekali terkekeh melihat kekhawatiran Sungmin-nya. What? Sungmin-nya? Dia belum resmi menjadi milikmu, Tuan Cho…. Sedangkan Sungmin menepuk jidatnya, merutuki kebodohannya.

"jadi, Sungminnie hyung. Would you…?" lanjut Kyuhyun. Ia berlutut dan meraih sebelah tangan milik Sungmin.

"K-kyuhyun…" Sungmin semakin salah tingkah melihat sikap Kyuhyun.

"hyung… just say YES or NO…" Tegas Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Sungmin dengan ragu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Dan mari kita tinggalkan kedua orang ini yang sedang berbahagia dengan status baru mereka.

.

.

.

"YA! KAU NAMJA PENDEK AWAAAAAS!" teriak seorang namja tinggi semampai, ketika ia salah melempar bola. Namja yang diteriaki itu membalikkan badannya dan…

BUUGH!

Nice shoot!

Lemparan itu tepat mengenai wajah namja mungil itu dan sang namja jatuh pingsan dengan damainya/?/. Namja tinggi yang lemparannya meleset dan mengenai orang itu mengerang kesal. Ia menghampiri namja pingsan itu.

"ya! Irreona! Ya!" namja tinggi itu menepuk pipi namja pendek-oops-mungil itu pelan, mencoba membangunkannya. Karena tidak mendapat respon positif, akhirnya namja tinggi itu membawa korbannya keruang kesehatan.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, namja tinggi itu membaringkan korbannya di atas ranjang. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja yang tak kalah tinggi dari namja tadi.

"nice shoot, Kris…" puji atau lebih tepatnya menyindir namja tinggi yang diketahui namanya adalah Kris.

"diamlah kau Park idiot! Kalau bukan karena mu ini tak akan terjadi!" sungut Kris pada temannya.

"oh, ayolah Kris. Itu tidak sengaja." Bela namja tinggi itu karena tuduhan Kris. Mereka berdua asik berdebat, sampai tak menyadari bahwa korban dari kecerobohan Kris dan temannya sudah siuman.

"eung~ aku dimana?" gumannya tapi masih bisa didengar oleh dua namja tiang yang tengah berdebat itu.

"kau sudah sadar? Maafkan temanku yang telah melukaimu, ne?" Kris memberi deathglare pada temannya. Dan memang dasar teman Kris tidak peka, jadilah ia tak merasakan deathglare-an milik Kris.

"kau siapa?" Tanya namja mungil itu.

"perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol dari kelas 11-5. Dan dia Wu Yi Fan kau bisa memanggilnya Kris namja yang melempar bola tadi. Dia kelas 12-1. Dan kau?" jawab Chanyeol panjangxlebar samadengan luas. Kris merutuki kebodohan temannya ini. Sedangkan namja mungil itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "hei, kau mendengarkanku? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"a-aku? Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun kelas 11-5. Banganseumnida…" jawab namja mungil itu –Baekhyun– sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"kita sekelas Baekhyunnie." Ujar Chanyeol ceria, menampilkan deret gigi putuh bersihnya. Kris yang merasa terabaikan akhrinya keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Poor Kris…

"eum… Chanyeol-ssi, temanmu tadi kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'ssi' panggil saja aku Chanyeollie, arrachi?" terang Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"n-ne, arraseo." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun melupakan pertanyaannya tentang teman dari Chanyeol.

"ah! Ayo kekelas, bel masuk sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu." ajak Chanyeol dan mengulurkan tangannya guna membantu Baekhyun. dan merekapun kembali kekelas. Mari kita beralih kepada Kris yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Kris-ssi, tunggu." Panggil namja yang memiliki senyum malaikat. Ya, dialah sang ketua OSIS kita dan sang Guardian Angel bagi Rainbow SHS. Kris yang merasa terpanggil, menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ketua OSIS nya itu.

"ada apa Suho-ssi?" Tanya Kris malas.

Suho menyerahkan setumpuk kertas yang tadi ada di tangannya kepada Kris, "ini." Katanya.

"apa ini?" Tanya Kris yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"itu data-data club yang ada di sekolah ini. Tolong kau buatkan salinannya dan kembalikan padaku besok di meja ruang OSIS, dan jangan tanya kenapa aku menyerahkan tugas ini kepadamu. Karena semua anggota OSIS sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka dan hanya kau yang tidak bekerja. Arraseo?" jelas Suho panjangxlebarxtinggi samadengan volume #jduaagh…

"ne, ne arraseo…" jawab Kris malas. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sang ketua OSIS kerena kupingnya sudah mulai panas.

Kris kini tengah berada di atap sekolah. Ia sekarang sangat ingin membolos pelajaran Park seonsaengnim yang sangat suka berceramah dan memiliki kesamaan dengan ketua OSIS nya. Ia mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut dan mulai meneliti satu persatu. Tangannya berhenti membolak-balik kertas tersebut saat matanya tertuju pada satu nama. Byun Baekhyun…

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n: terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca karya Hyunie yang absurd ini TT^TT maaf kalo di chapter sebelumnya terdapat typo yang bahkan Hyunie sendiri tidak mengetahuinya… Terimakasih yang sudah membenarkannya. Jeongmal gomawoyo… dan terimakasih kepada readers yang sudah nge-fav or nge-foll karya absurd Hyunie.. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak… :')

akhir kata RnR, please~~~ *aegyo bareng member DEGC (p'-'q)


End file.
